That Other Gypsy
by Capt. Corbin A. Noir
Summary: What Ithal thinks of Karitk, Felicity, Gemma and life in general.
1. Chapter 1

_Current Music: "Loose Control" by Missy Elliot feat. Ciara & Fat Man Scoop_

**I decided that Ithal wasn't getting enough credit. Hey, the dude only appears in the first book! AND he's always hurt in the scenes he's in (emotionally). So I decided to say how he thinks of it all through his POV. **

Ever since Kartik came things got crazy. I guess the boy brings it wherever he goes. But we've became very good friends ever since he came. There is a mystery about him though. He insisted that I let him borrow some of my clothes. He's about my height, except smaller and, a little shorter. So I guess we're not the same height. But that doesn't matter.

Mother Elena has taken a warmth to him lately as well, and things around the camp have been much more interesting.

But there is still that mystery. As if it was his duty.

Sometimes after a long talk, he changes the subject, asking me things about the girls at the Spence Academy for Young Ladies. I try to keep Felicity out of the conversation, but it's not her that he's interested in, I've come to realize. It's her red-head friend. And he has been asking me about the grounds of the Academy as well. It all comes back to her.

I could have easily sensed a relationship between the two. When he talked me into leaving Felicity and That Girl behind in the forest (and with a horrible Romanian accent), I saw him nod at her as if they shared some secret between them.

He's too young for those kinds of secrets.

Which adds to the night where Felicity, That Girl, and their plump friend came to the camp. I was surprised at how _much_ she knew him. He was startled at first when she kissed him, but I could see in his eyes that that kiss was what he was waiting for. If only Felicity had a mind like her friend's.

Felicity. She is the most complicated girl. She's like a lion, all fierce and powerful one moment, and all scared and shy like a kitten the next. She has made my life complicated. But for some reason I like it.

I may be a fool to think such thoughts of us actually being together, but I like it. It is as if my mind likes being tormented by her, although she did break my heart when she crushed the flower I picked for her. Why must we deny such things as our relationship from her friends? Wouldn't they be happy?

Maybe I am crazy. I am a troubled mess. And ironically, it all goes back to Kartik and That Girl.

**SO, what do you think? Read it and comment! ****Comment or critique, it doesn't matter. I think they're the same word…**

**Whatever. **

**With all due respect, **

**Capt. Noir**

**(I sound like Lemony Snicket.)**

**Music makes you loose control……Music makes you loose control……**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another oneshot for Ithal. His views of his life, emotionally. Of course, Mrs. Libba Bray never mentions what life Ithal came from, so I had to re-read some scenes for certain details. Here is what I came up with.**

I've been here so long, that my old life is escaping my memory. The marks on my hands are the only reminder of another life. I remember my mother's lullabies, and my father's voice. But still the scars on my hands don't disappear.

This is too much. Too much disappointment, too many wounds that will not heal and too much sorrow. That is why I came here. I came here so I can get away from them all, but the scars do not heal. She deepens them.

She's not the only one.

I feel like I've been marked by the world. Marked for disappointment. I can try to heal the wounds but they get deeper. That's life. But that doesn't matter. I came here, and I feel better no matter how deep the wounds get. And I'm alright with that.

I've gotten stronger. I've been happier. But somehow, things get complicated. There are things I don't know, people I can't trust and feelings that won't go away.

Then, there's him.

He makes the gypsy life interesting, because he doesn't know their ways. I teach him and he gives nothing back. He ignores everyone.

Everyone except her.

Anyone can be hypnotized by those green eyes, but they will never look to me for comfort. Only to scorn. To yell. To tell me to go away. As if I am annoying in their eyes. In her green eyes.

But I don't care. Our lives have different meanings.

All I have to do is live my life and try to keep the scars from deepening.

**Ok, that wasn't the best oneshot, but I thought it was pretty good. What thinks you?**

**Read & Review…………!!!!**

**With all due respect,**

**Captain C.A.N.**


End file.
